Procura duas crianças e um adulto
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Kakashi acorda e descobre que a sua família não está em casa e parte numa inofensiva busca por Konoha. Mas parece que os ninjas têm ordens para impedir a busca de Kakashi. O que vai sair desta confusão toda? Kakashi nem se apercebe de nada .


Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

Esta fic contém shounen-ai.

* * *

Era um dia bonito, com sol e um céu sem nuvens, era Primavera e um dia normal para os habitantes da vila de Konoha ou um dia de desastre para todos? Depende da perspectiva de Hatake Kakashi. Era sábado, mas o despertador tocara fazendo que o Jounin acordasse. Quando tentara desligá-lo bateu com a cabeça no candeeiro e ficou com um galo enorme na testa.

Levantou resignado, com dores na testa e os ouvidos a zumbir devido ao som estridente do despertador. Foi até á cozinha esperando encontrar Iruka ou as crianças. Para o seu espanto tanto como os três não estavam em casa. Foi até ao quarto de Naruto e de Sasuke, mas ambos estavam vazios e arrumados o que significava que saíram. Compreendia Sasuke, mas Naruto detestava acordar cedo aos sábados.

Por isso, sentou resignado e pôs a comer sozinho, estranhou a voz estridente de Naruto e a suave voz de Iruka, até o silêncio de Sasuke estranhou. Perguntou se hoje era sábado ou segunda-feira. Lembrava muito bem que ontem foi sexta e disse a Iruka que estava esgotado. Será que ele ficara tão cansado que dormira até segunda? Se foi assim, então Iruka e as crianças estavam na Academia?

Foi até ao quarto e vestiu o uniforme de Jounin e depois rumou até á Academia.

* * *

A Academia estava vazia, as janelas fechadas e as portas trancadas, Kakashi perguntou ao guarda se vira Iruka, mas o guarda acenara negativamente. Kakashi foi até ao parque perguntando mentalmente onde os três tinham metido. Sentou num banco e pôs a ler o seu adorado Icha-Icha perante os olhares desaprovadores das mães. Depois de vários minutos a ler, Kakashi viu Haruno Sakura, uma menina com quem Sasuke andava na Academia. Levantou e aproximou da menina:

-- Sakura-chan, bom dia. – Cumprimentou Kakashi, com um tom feliz e o olho curvado para baixo.

Sakura ficou paralisada que nem uma estátua, o cabelo praticamente ficou todo em pé e a pele ficou tão pálida que parecia que tinha caído farinha para cima de Sakura:

-- Kakashi-san! O que faz aqui?

Kakashi recuou para trás aturdido pela voz esganiçada de Sakura:

-- Errr…Passeando?

-- Ah…oh…peço desculpa…bom dia…Kakashi-san.

-- Não preocupes, estás perdoada. Então, belo dia? É um novo penteado?

Sakura olhou estranhada para o Jounin e levou a mão até ao cabelo, um olhar de horror apareceu no rosto de Haruno:

--Oh, isto, é um problema de gravidade. A Ino emprestou-me um champô, volta ao normal daqui alguns dias.

-- Estás muito pálida.

-- Estou com anemia.

-- Estás a suar.

-- Estou com poros deficientes.

-- Estás muito rígida.

-- A coluna está a sofrer um caso de "esboliase".

-- Nunca ouvi falar desta doença.

-- Nem eu.

Kakashi ficou com pena da menina, era totalmente diferente daquilo que Sasuke contava, não admira que Naruto falasse tanto dela. Kakashi ficou emocionado ao ver as almas bondosas que eram os seus dois filhos (Pois, como se o Sasuke conhecesse a palavra bondade). Decidiu não perturbar mais a pobre menina:

-- Sakura-chan, sabes onde estão os meus filhos?

-- Eles…devem estar…perto do escritório do Hokage.

-- Obrigado, Sakura-chan, desejo melhoras, espero que recuperes do problema de gravidade, dos poros deficientes, da anemia e da "esboliase".

Sakura apenas sorriu e quando Kakashi atravessou os portões do Jardim, o cabelo de Sakura caiu, ficou relaxada e a pele voltou ao normal. Pegou num walkman e escondeu atrás de uma árvore:

-- Falcão Negro, Falcão Negro, Falcão Negro, daqui fala Pinky.

-- Pinky, dá-nos um relatório.

-- Espantalho acordou, o plano da raposa falhou.

-- Maldição. Eu bem disse para que a Raposa arranjasse o despertador ontem, mas o imbecil não me ouviu.

-- Ele está á vossa procura. Mandei-o para o Escritório do Hokage.

-- Muito bem, Pinky, temos de mantê-lo o mais longe possível do Complexo Hyuuga. Vou mandar a Besta Verde. Manda uma mensagem para Anão Verde para que avise o Hokage.

-- Hai, Falcão Negro. Sasuke-kun, quer sair comigo amanhã?

Um silêncio instalou-se, Sakura olhou para o dispositivo e viu que Sasuke tinha desligado o teu.

* * *

Kakashi saiu da Torre do Hokage, o Terceiro não estava no escritório e os irmãos Hatake não tinham passado lá perto. O Jounin suspirou, a busca já estava a começar a ficar cansativa. Lembrou de todos os sítios onde os dois irmãos e Iruka poderiam estar. Uma luz apareceu na mente de Kakashi: o Complexo Hyuuga.

Iruka ia muitas vezes visitar os gémeos Hyuuga e as suas respectivas crianças, Neji, Hinata e Hanabi. Naruto e Sasuke eram os melhores amigos de Neji e Hinata e passavam muito tempo juntos. Kakashi sorriu feliz com a sua descoberta, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando uma fumaça surgiu revelando o homem mais estranho e excêntrico que alguma vez pôs os pés em Konoha:

-- KAKASHI! O MEU ETERNO RIVAL! ENTÃO AS FLASMAS DA JUVENTUDE BRILHAM EM VOCE?

Kakashi estava seriamente considerar uma consulta ao médico e outra para um psicólogo. Os seus ouvidos já tinham sofrido muita agressão e o seu olho estava a ficar com lágrimas ao ver a cor berrante da roupa de Maito Gai:

-- Yo! Olha, Gai, sem ofensa, mas estou com mesmo muita pressa.

-- Para quê? O dia é longo e bonito e a sua beleza está esplendorosa.

-- Gai, gosto muito de ti, mas sou um homem casado.

-- Claro, não vou ofender o belo Iruka. Mas não posso deixar de notar como a sua pele está muito bonita hoje, o cabelo mais brilhante do que o costume, as unhas…Espera, Kakashi, para onde vais?

-- Já te disse, estou com pressa. Vou ao Complexo Hyuuga.

Se Kakashi tivesse visto o rosto de Gai, provavelmente riria, pois no rosto da Besta Verde estava uma das expressões mais cómicas que Konoha alguma vira:

-- Não podes!

-- Uhn, porquê?

-- Porque…porque… – Gai pensava numa desculpa. – E o nosso desafio?

-- Gai, estou sem paciência para joguinhos.

-- Mas vais gostar deste, chama "apanhar pervertidos nas Termas".

A sobrancelha visível de Kakashi subiu:

-- Hoje de manhã, vi o Naruto e o Neji rondando as termas. – Disse Gai, com um grande sorriso. – Por mais que adore o jeito brilhante de Naruto e as chamas da juventude de Neji, não posso perdoar um crime tão horrível como destruir a inocência das belas jovens. Por isso, eu, Maito Gai, a famosa Besta Verde de Konoha, orgulhoso Jounin da Vila de Konoha vou salvar estas belíssimas mulheres da crueldade do mundo.

Gai deu uma volta completa e depois uma imagem do pôr-do-sol e uma montanha apareceu por detrás de Gai que fez uma pose de nice guy. No lugar onde devia estar Kakashi, estava um espantalho** (1)** de cabelos prateados com a seguinte frase na testa: "dizias algo?". O grito de Gai foi ouvido por toda Konoha.

**(1)**Kakashi em japonês quer dizer espantalho.

* * *

Kakashi chegou ás termas, mais tarde agradeceria a Gai por revelar a posição de Naruto. Ficou parado perto da porta, mais tarde viu a pessoa que procurava:

-- Jiraiya.

O aludido virou a cabeça na direcção de Kakashi:

-- Hei, Kakashi, como estás? Há quanto tempo que não vemos. Como estão os seus putos e o amável golfinho?

Kakashi suspirou:

-- Então, não viste Naruto?

-- Lamento, mas não. Só cheguei a Konoha agora. Porquê? O que fez ele?

-- Nada, é que hoje é sábado e não gosto que Sasuke e Naruto andem por ai sem eu saber.

O Sennin começou a rir:

-- És mesmo um pai coruja, sempre pensei que Iruka iria ser o pai super-protector. Afinal, foi o contrário. Deixa-se de disso. Naruto e Sasuke sabem tomar conta deles próprios. São filhos do infame Hatake "Sharingam" Kakashi e um dos chuunin mais talentosos da Vila de Konoha. Além disso, são meus sobrinhos e netos do Canino Branco. Se quiseres, faço uma lista que mostra que Sasuke e Naruto têm a ascendência mais nobre e rica de Konoha. São crianças descendentes dos maiores heróis das Nações Shinobis.

Kakashi relaxou-se mais:

-- Tens razão, mas por precaução, não viste um menino Hyuuga a rondar as termas?

-- Não, porquê?

-- O melhor amigo de Naruto é um Príncipe da Casa Hyuuga, andam sempre juntos.

-- Uma das crianças dos lendários irmãos Hyuuga?

-- Sim, é o mais velho. De certeza que não viste? Ele é da mesma altura do Naruto, parece uma versão mais nova do pai, os cabelos são mais claros, fora isso, é retrato vivo do pai.

-- Desculpa, mas não.

-- Obrigada, Jiraiya.

-- Da nada, miúdo. Logo á noite, passo pela sua casa.

Kakashi e Jiraiya separaram-se, Kakashi ia em direcção ao complexo Hyuuga quando ficou tudo preto.

* * *

Kakashi acordou numa cela escura, estava sentado numa cadeira, amarrado com linhas de chakra. Á sua frente, estava a cara nada amigável de Morino Ibiki. Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Kakashi:

-- Morino, espero que haja uma explicação para esta brincadeira. – Disse Kakashi, utilizando a sua voz ANBU. – Sabes as consequências por atacar o Líder da ANBU?

-- Sei, mas a única diferença é que não és o nosso líder.

Um olhar confuso apareceu no rosto de Kakashi:

-- Que diabos?

-- Acredito que és um espião enviado por Kumo para raptar os filhos de Kakashi-taichou.

Kakashi lançou uma gargalhada:

-- Estás a brincar? Sou eu.

-- Não acredito. Ouvi testemunhos perturbantes como tu tens andado á procura das crianças.

-- Sou pai delas, tenho direito…

-- Um pai que nem sabe onde elas estão? Hatake Kakashi pode ser muitas coisas, mas pai irresponsável não é. Por amor de Kami-sama, o homem é um pai coruja.

-- Não tenho culpa, acordei hoje e a casa estava vazia.

-- Pois, pois, pois. – Repetiu Ibiki num tom arrogante e sarcástico. – Admite, o Raikage enviou-se!

-- Oh, cale-se. Isto é um absurdo. É uma vingança de Gai por ter o plantado? Posso muito bem provar que sou pai de Sasuke e Naruto.

-- A sério? Então prove, diz as datas de nascimento.

-- Naruto é dois anos mais velho do que Sasuke, nasceu a 10 de Outubro, Sasuke nasceu a 4 de Julho.

-- Qualquer um pode saber isto.

-- _Qualquer um?_ Os registos dos dois são ficheiros de classe-S.

-- A segurança ANBU pode falhar, já aconteceu.

-- Olhe e se disser que sei que Hatake Naruto é na realidade o hospedeiro de Kyuubi no Kitsune. E é filho adoptivo de Umino Iruka e filho biológico de Yondaime Namizake Minato, mais conhecido por Yellow Flash. Não me digas se qualquer um pode saber isto, porque o nome do Yondaime não consta nos ficheiros. AGORA LIBERTA OU POSSO GARANTIR QUE O SEU POSTO DE CAPITÃO DESTE SECTOR DESAPAREÇA.

-- Fino, mas antes tens de dar provas biológicas que és mesmo Kakashi-taichou.

-- Ok.

-- Preciso de amostras de sangue.

Minutos depois:

-- Preciso da sua saliva.

Minutos depois:

-- Aqui tens um litro de água e um laxante.

Minutos depois:

-- Precisamos de um fio de cabelo.

Minutos depois:

-- Kakashi-taichou, pode curvar e apoiar na mesa, se faz favor.

-- NÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

* * *

Quando Hatake Kakashi saiu do edifico, estava a coxear e gemia como um mero passo fosse doloroso. A partir de agora, Morino Ibiki ia sofrer. Isto Kakashi prometia, ia transformar a vida de Ibiki num inferno. E ninguém ia impedir. Ninguém, mesmo ninguém, humilhava Hatake Kakashi, Ninja Cópia de Konoha, Kakashi no Sharingam, Líder do Ramo da ANBU e candidato ao posto de Hokage e escapava impune:

-- Este desgraçado…vai pagá-las caro.

Apesar do sofrimento, Kakashi foi em direcção ao Complexo Hyuuga.

* * *

-- Ele está a chegar. – Gritava uma figura enquanto saltava.

-- Finalmente, pessoal aos seus postos.

-- Thundercats, gooooooooooooooooo.

* * *

Kakashi foi recebido por uma membro da Casa Secundária, agora estava sentado numa das salas ricas e luxuosas da Casa Hyuuga. Não pode deixar de pensar como a riqueza daquele local mostrava o poder militar e económico dos Hyuuga na vila de Konoha:

-- Kakashi-san. Já pode entrar. Iruka-san está á vossa espera.

-- Obrigado.

Kakashi seguiu a jovem Hyuuga por entre os corredores imensos do Complexo Hyuuga. Chegou é frente de uma porta enorme, que a jovem abriu e acenou para que Hatake entrasse. Kakashi obedeceu á ordem e entrou. A sala estava escura e não via nem um palmo. Olhou para trás, mas a jovem fechara a porta deixando Kakashi sozinho ou não tão assim sozinho:

-- Kashi?

-- Iruka? És tu?

Antes que Kakashi pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, o local iluminou-se e uma grande quantidade de pessoas apareceu. O local estava decorado com pequenos espantalhos e árvores de sakuras. Um grande cartaz estava pendurado no tecto e dizia: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO. Naruto, Sasuke e Iruka estavam á frente do grupo de pessoas que Kakashi reconheceu: Gai, o clã Inuzuka, Nara e muitos mais outros amigos de Kakashi, até a pequena Sakura.

A boca de Kakashi caiu até ao chão, ainda não acreditando naquilo que acontecia. O abraço de Iruka despertou-o para realidade:

-- Ruka-chan.

-- Muitas felicidades, Kashi-chan. – Murmurou Iruka no ouvido de Kakashi.

-- PAI. Olha, o seu bolo de aniversário: Bolo de Natal. – Gritou Naruto.

-- Mas é de Natal.

-- Mas fiz uma excepção este ano. – Disse Kurenai aproximando de Kakashi. – Feliz aniversário.

-- Obrigada, Kurenai. Sasuke, Naruto, seus…

Sasuke e Naruto começaram a rir:

-- Se não fosse uma surpresa, o seu aniversário não teria muita graça. – Disse Naruto com o seu típico sorriso.

Sasuke apenas assentiu concordando com as palavras do irmão:

-- Eu não lembrei que fazia anos hoje. – Confessou Kakashi.

-- Foi péssimo para ti, mas uma bela oportunidade para nós. – Disse Asuma, meio a brincar.

-- Parabéns, Kakashi.

-- Hokage-Sama?

O Terceiro apenas sorriu, o grito de Naruto e Sakura despertou os adultos:

-- Então, vamos festejar!

-- SIM.

Kakashi olhou para Iruka e sorriu, de repente, os acontecimentos do dia tinham desaparecido sendo substituído por uma sensação de paz. Kakashi seguiu, junto a Iruka, as crianças. A festa durou a noite toda, entre risos, presentes, bolos, bebidas, karaoke e jogos.

Fim

Um presente de aniversário para a Mariazinha,

a minha melhor amiga, que fez anos hoje.

Parabéns e obrigada por tudo o que fizeste por mim,

por rires comigo

por ficares sempre ao meu lado

por seres a minha fiel apoiante

e obrigada em cima de tudo

por seres mais do que madrinha,

uma palavra que aproxima de mãe e companheira.

Um presente dado em conjunto pela sua família.

Esperamos que gostes deste presente: sempre que precisares de rir, lembra desta fic.


End file.
